The mighty Saiyan Race
by Mad-Trigger-Happy10
Summary: The story of the full blooded saiyans lives before the fateful incident ending in planet Vegeta's destruction. Not to good with titles, better explanation inside.


I got the idea for this story after playing the Tenkaichi games and listening to the saiyan quotes (some of which you'll find in this story.) There will be three segments: the first one directed at the older saiyan's (like Bardock, Turles and Fasha) childhood, the second focused on when these saiyans entered the saiyan army as low class warriors and the third focused on Vegeta's childhood and the final moments before Freiza destroyed planet Vegeta.

There will be some original characters but all the clearly recognizable ones belong to Akira Toriyama. This will be the first story I write in first person. It will also be my first dramaish story. I will make a line were the perspective changes but I won't mention who's perspective it is. In literacy, you should be able to pick out one characters point of view from another. Also see if you can guess the vegetable puns!

* * *

The Mighty Saiyan Race

"Come on you Maggots!" Our teacher, we called captain Russell said as he watched us do push ups. It was the same morning routines we usually did, work-out, train then fight one another. Everyday we were pushed more to our limits in this crummy training dome.

"Bardock!" Captain Russell said looking at me. "You can do better than that! Come on!"

Those words piss me off so much. I vow once I'm strong enough, I'm going to beat the crap out of him! I was about to complete my six hundredth push-up when he had finally stopped us.

"That's good enough for today." He said looking at us with disgust. Most of my classmates had already collapsed in anguish.

"Listen up you low class pieces of shit!" he said as we tried our best to get to our feet. "There is going to be a change in plans today."

For the first time he said something I liked.

"The way you kids are now, you couldn't even beat up your granny." He said. "That's why today we're going to learn how to use ki."

Most of the kids don't even know what ki is, but no one's stupid enough to ask. They knew they'd be going home with scars if they did. My old man had already told me what ki was, but most of us don't even have parents.

"Ki is a force within your body that can be your most powerful tool if used right." Captain Russell continued as he raised his hand. "_**This**_ is ki!" he said as a glowing ball of light appeared in his hand.

Many kids awed in astonishment at the light bulb. Sometimes I wonder how people can be so simple minded.

"With ki you can do just about anything." Captain Russell said as he folded his arms. We all then watched him fly into the air. "Even fly."

"You can also do this." He said as he pulled out a large rock. He then tossed it and stretched out his hand. In a few seconds a beam of light obliterated the rock.

"So for the next few months, you're going to be training to use your inner ki." Captain Russell said as a clue light surrounded him. "Now, each person has a different color aura depending on his personality." He said. "Most are blue, but sometimes they can be red or if you're really strong, purple."

"Herbert!" he said pointing to the weakest kid in our whole class.

Herbert ran up to the captain barely even able to stand up after our work-out. I can't stand his weakness, he such a disgrace to all saiyans.

"Yes Captain Russell sir?" Herbert said with fear in his voice.

"Get over here!" the captain said as Herbert ran up to him with the little strength he had. He pulled out an odd device even I have never seen before.

"This is a scouter; it reads your current power level." He said as he put it over his eye like a monocle or something. "The average saiyan child has a power level of 350." He said as clicked the button on the side. We all had to wait for a while until we heard a small noise.

"You're power level is…50." Captain Russell said with disgust. "How pathetic.

All that weakling could do is hold his head in shame.

"Let's see if you can increase that power with your ki." Captain Russell said.

"The best way to do that is with anger, get angry!" he commanded.

I guess that shocked Herbert, because the kid immediately began trying to increase his power. He tried so hard to get even a little ki out but it just wouldn't work…then again nothing ever does for that kid. He began turning red with all that pressure. It was so pathetic… it was funny. I laughed on the inside until I suddenly burst out laughing.

"You're so pathetic kid it hurts." Captain Russell said.

I swear I'm about to burst! Yet, as odd as it sounds…It didn't feel like I was laughing.

"What scum!" a voice said.

No wonder. I wasn't laughing, Turles was.

"Just, get out of here and stop embarrassing yourself!" Captain said in fury.

Herbert walked back looking more worthless than ever.

"Some people just don't deserve to be called saiyans." I heard that bastard Turles say under his breath!

Man I hate that guy! Even though I agree with him, I hate his attitude and how he always looks down at those who he has defeated. One day I'm actually going to win a fight against him and shut his trap!

"Toma, you're next." Captain Russell said as my best friend walked up.

We've been pals since we were in pods.

"Yes sir!" Toma said, being as loyal as ever.

He walked up to the captain awaited his power level.

"Hmm…You're power level is 400." Captain Russell said. "Not bad." He said as Toma gave a confident smile. "Now let's see that ki aura."

We all watched as Toma began to power up. Soon the dome began to stir. Toma began glowing blue.

"467…576…634." The captain said as Toma pushed himself further and further.

Toma's power suddenly stopped growing.

"You're ki increased you're power level to 700." Captain Russell said. "It's expected that a young saiyan's body only gives a 300 power boost. Anymore would put to much pressure on you're body."

Incredible!

"You're next Bardock!" Captain Russell said.

I have to admit, I don't think I'm any where near as strong as Toma. He's always been stronger than me, and that was fine. It's Turles I can't stand being weaker than! And if Toma couldn't become stronger than Turles with his ki power up…What hope was there for me.

"You're power level is…about 350." Captain Russell said to me as I took my turn.

Oh get over yourself Bardock! You can do this; you can become stronger than Turles.

"Okay, show me what you got!" The captain commanded me.

I just let go of all consciousness and began powering up. I couldn't even see straight I was so determined to beat Turles. I just faded away.

* * *

That idiot Bardock. I knew he was going to push his body to great lengths just to prove himself, and for what? Pride? That's the kind of talk that saiyans get themselves killed over.

"Okay that's enough Bardock! Don't push yourself any further." Russell said.

He's one to talk! I've seen him fight with elite members doing the same thing. All saiyans are alike, just putting themselves on the battlefield with no purpose! I'll bet half of these fools will die before they even get to Russell's age. That kind of lifestyle has pissed me of since my first breath in this disgusting civilization.

"You're new power level is 600."

What a shame, he couldn't even boost by at least 300. At least the look of shock brings some joy to me.

"Wait! That's impossible." Bardock said.

"I told you, if you try to put on more pressure than you're body can take, you won't get as great a boost!" The hypocrite said.

"Bell, your next." Russell said pointing to some girl I don't even remember being here.

These idiots don't interest me in the least.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" I said to Toma. "I gave it my all and I got nothing!"

"Don't worry about it, it's just a dumb number." He said.

"Yeah I guess your right, but I don't think I even scratched the surface of Turles' power level."

"Hey come, that's not the Bardock I know." Toma said, but I was only half listening.

"Okay Totapo go back." Captain Russell said. "Turles your next."

Finally he called the devil.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Turles said in his usual uncaring tone.

"Your power level is…" captain Russell began.

"700."

What!? I didn't just hear that!

"Well you already know your own strength huh?" Captain Russell said.

"Unlike these clowns I actually pay attention to those kind of things."

I wanted to run up there and beat his face in. I really don't know why, it wasn't even his comment that got me worked up. I just always hated him.

"Okay show me what you got!" Captain Russell said.

* * *

This is really just a preview because I wanted to work more on my other stories. Tell me what you think. 


End file.
